


烂命鸳鸯

by songyu



Category: nyyy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	烂命鸳鸯

搞地下的一般都是什么人？烂人嘛。你非要说沙里也能淘出金，烂蛇行了大运也能化为龙，倒也是对的，但概率太小了，喜欢好人为什么要来地下找呢。

周震南和张颜齐声名远播，皆因够狠出名，不幸的是双双病秧子。周震南十七岁被人找麻烦，摁着脑袋喝加料的酒，花花绿绿一杯里面灌了半杯醋酸，喝下去当天烧到胃出血，后遗症折磨至今。张颜齐原本低调，但遇上找事的也不怂，跟人打架打骨折，蝶骨大翼骨埋过钢钉，好了之后蝴蝶骨留下浅浅疤痕，周震南很爱咬那块地方。

听上去好似天造地设一对烂命鸳鸯翩翩飞，但说起来他们二人差点死在对方手里的次数太多了，吵个架惊天动地，这边厢渝北打起来，那边厢九龙坡都能听到动静。

狠的时候要人命，浪漫的时候也要人命。要命，就是字面上的意思，我真是太喜欢你了，如果有机会，我一定要捏着你的心脏说这句话。

经常是张颜齐混在晦暗灯光中跟人聊天，漂亮姑娘才刚扭过来，连个手都没摸到，周震南就不管不顾从台上飞下来，扑到他怀里踮脚去咬他，咬得两个人唇舌血淋淋，不体面不光彩，周围光怪陆离嘈杂混乱，许多人在尖叫，他们两个紧密交缠，黑暗中厮咬，再没有比他们更相配的一对。

张颜齐稍微理智一些，这成了他们矛盾的本源，张颜齐管自己叫理智，周震南管他叫懦弱。周震南平时话不多，吵架时词汇量惊人，大段繁复叙述中夹杂几句你有病吗的质疑，特别真情实意，仿佛真的在关切对方是不是脑子坏了。张颜齐是剑走偏锋的逻辑派，对面炮火纷飞，他也要按自己的轨迹从容走完流程，管你什么招式，他的太极自顾自打得行云流水。最后往往是周震南受不了了，没法再讲道理，鲜红的嘴唇一张一合，你有病，操。

虽然那时周震南还没有成年，但他们是在下水道游历的小人鱼，遵循城市法则比动物本能还来得娴熟。吵到不可开交的时候就要动手了，张颜齐自认为素养良好，被周震南逼疯了才会动手。有次焉栩嘉给别人描述这个场景，面色复杂心有戚戚焉，说他俩待过的包厢一片狼藉，吊灯都砸坏了，碎出一地玻璃碴子。出门时张颜齐手上鲜血淋漓，原来是被咬的。好你个周震南，伶牙俐齿心肠狠，对待亲男朋友就一条原则，你要死一定要死在我手上。

当然周震南的日子也没好过到哪里，他体弱，细胳膊细腿儿在张颜齐面前扑腾，张颜齐两只手就能拢住他的腰，薄白细窄，玲珑一小圈，稚嫩也是种风情，打架太浪费了，得操。他握住周震南的腰，把两条腿分开压到极限，大腿生疼激起一片红，周震南头皮发麻辱骂他，声音从气恼到哀哀，丢脸地哭出可怜泪痕，他手底下毫不留情，对待小混球不需要客气，操到他哭才是待客之道。

他下手没轻没重，周震南身上斑驳，腿弯，腰身，胸口，锁骨，淫靡得很，张颜齐把他抱起来，像抱着一尾鱼。做完爱张颜齐躺着，周震南随手裹上一件外套，两条腿从他身上一跨，埋头到柜子里挑衣服。张颜齐头一抬向上看，周震南弯腰时眉头蹙起来，喘息声被克制得很轻，刚给他含过的两片嘴唇红肿张开，手掌下意识捂住肚子，张颜齐在里面冲撞得太狠，残留的痛感让他很不舒服。

乳白色的精液顺着大腿淌出来，液体是没有生机的白，他的大腿是肉欲的白，张颜齐后知后觉惭愧起来，这样幼嫩的小孩子，怎么被他搞得这么淫乱。

激烈的性爱后晚上还有演出，周震南习惯于穿宽大的衣袍，从头到脚遮起来，匆忙洗完澡头发都是湿漉漉的，戴上帽子换上一贯清清冷冷的表情，熟练地装处女。到了舞台下，张颜齐混在人群里看他，心里再清楚不过，这人刻意把自己裹成修女，内里却藏着一副淫欲的身体。

说到人鱼，周震南表演时穿过一条缀满亮片的半身裙，那时流行的人鱼色，灯光一打，如鳞片般交替着闪闪亮亮，细碎涟漪又温柔又脆弱。一步裙走起路来摇曳，周震南穿女装向来坦荡，从不脸红，比小女孩还要享受。可惜这条裙子质量太差，走到哪儿亮片掉到哪儿，晃晃悠悠招摇过市，廉价的移步生莲。

后来被张颜齐撩起裙摆抵在墙上时更加夸张，鱼尾颤巍巍掉鳞，褪出一双光裸白皙的腿，足尖嫩生生缠着张颜齐，脚踝细幼，一手就可以抓住。张颜齐的手缓慢向上滑，一直摸到他肉感丰盈的腿根，他耳朵尖泛红，不自然地撇开头，随即被张颜齐认真吻上来。

怎么还会害羞，又不是第一次，别说第一次了，第一百次都多。张颜齐摸过他战栗的肌肤，他舌尖伸出一小截粉色，乖乖舔着恋人骨节分明的手指，那里还有他发狠咬过留下的伤口。

周震南乖顺的时候柔情蜜意，与他调情做漫长的甜美前戏，柔软的手指抚摸他蝴蝶骨的伤疤，眼中满是痴迷的光，紧紧抱拥他，仿佛有多爱他。

小恶魔，小混球，小美人鱼。

张颜齐眼睛红起来，捂着他的嘴问，小人鱼你怎么不唱歌，你不是会勾魂吗。周震南本来就被高潮逼得狼狈不堪，张颜齐的手掌再覆上来，他几乎不能呼吸，脑中稀薄缺氧，身体却在浪潮中更加舒服，爽到骨髓里，每一寸肌肤都为他颤抖，恨不得能死在他掌中。

周震南仰起头时看到狭小窗口里透出来的一点光亮，恍惚以为自己真的溺于深海。于是更加惶恐，张颜齐你快抱紧我呀，我好怕水。

哪里有水？张颜齐荤话讲到一半，想起来他俩这如出一辙的怕水毛病，只好仔仔细细把小处女抱起来，完全包裹住他，让他整个细软的身体埋在张颜齐怀里。

他的鳞片洒了一地，光泽吊诡，他被张颜齐拔光鳞片，变成濒死的鱼，变成死性不改的鱼，痛苦融在甜腻的低吟中，眼泪被张颜齐吻掉，小人鱼依然闭着眼。

到周震南十八岁的时候，他俩分别有了离开地下的机会，丑陋茧中当真能飞出蝴蝶。他们两个都很会讲道理，嗯，不管什么身份，都是追的同一个梦。

分开的那天，晚上八点天空依然有微弱亮光，周震南藏在帽子里，跟张颜齐面对面，掏出来一枚硬币给他看，说我们交给命运，如果是正面我留下来，是背面我们后会有期。

张颜齐头稍微歪着，居高临下看他，很久才说出一句好啊。他把硬币高高扔起来，抬头看它在空中转圈，正要伸手去接，被张颜齐一把拽开手，硬币叮当掉到地上，骨碌碌转了好几圈才倒下。

张颜齐问他：“你要看吗？”

结果不是已经在你心里了吗。

周震南手腕也很白，容易留印，被张颜齐掐着，好不容易才挣脱开。他后退两步，结束这个惺惺作态的游戏，看着张颜齐垂下来的眼眸说：“再见，张颜齐。”

天幕彻底漆黑，路灯映出周震南离开时小小的轮廓，硬币孤零零躺着，谁也没有去看。互相成就才是高级的快乐，周震南同学是一位脱离了低级趣味的创作人，张颜齐替他解释。

张颜齐每天大半时间里眼尾都慵懒垂着，情绪起伏埋得极深，把悲伤藏在悲伤里，他真是个天才。以往周震南可以看穿他的心思，现在周震南走了。

周震南就是周震南，他谁都不救。

离开地下后他们日子过得都不错，经由之处所有人和和气气，阳光照耀所有人，大家都是赤裸谨慎的。顺心如意过了两年，事业扶摇直上，两个人逐渐自满起来，觉得人生境遇不过如此，成功也就是个触手可及的事情。

再见面时他们都风光体面，周震南不用再穿掉亮片的裙子，人人夸他干净可爱，真如一枝明亮的花，仿佛他从来就生长在透明水瓶里，没有经历过混沌的成长。

张颜齐亦是得了一个好字，谁提起他都要说声通透稳重，你看他不动声色静水流深，笑起来是漫不经心的魅力，哪里还有往年兵连祸结的困窘。

周震南见到他只是抬抬眼，手心里正抱着保温杯试温度，烫了个哆嗦。姚琛在旁边温温柔柔帮他拿药，嘴里还在心疼地念叨，告诉你不要吃那么多冰的，你胃不好，整天折腾自己做什么。

他很顺从地说声好，带着鼻音黏糊糊叫，小琛哥。姚琛被他一声叫得五迷三道，忍不住去揉他蓬松头毛。

张颜齐在旁边起了一身汗，原本还在忐忑怎么打招呼，这会儿直接酸到不想开口。但想想不能输，遂装作不懂与姚琛搭话：“周震南老师胃疼吗？”

姚琛细致回答：“是啊，南南以前饮食习惯不好，留下的毛病。”

“哦，饮食习惯不好啊。”张颜齐恍然大悟，友好地侃侃而谈，“我以前在地下认识个朋友，也是胃不好，他曾经被人当作女孩子欺负，给他灌酒喝……”

周震南腰身弯得更厉害，哼唧着又叫一遍：“小琛哥——”

姚琛听热闹的脑袋收回来，手掌伸出给他揉肚子，揽住他大半个身体，亲昵又自然。他确实有处女的天分，张颜齐与他一闪而过对视，一个鄙夷，一个无情。

凌晨下班的时候张颜齐从录音室走出来，刚拐第二个弯，就看到周震南靠在墙上昏昏欲睡，听到动静后抬头看他，眼睛里的漠然停留几秒钟才消散，跟他打招呼说：“好久不见，还好吗。”

张颜齐走到他面前，才刚低头就被勾住脖子，拽过来舔舐他脖子上整齐的两颗痣。张颜齐紧锣密鼓忙到凌晨，脑子里一片混乱，被他湿软的舌头舔咬时才清醒，瞬间回想起很多个被他咬得鲜血淋漓的情景。

小美人鱼，你怎么回来了。

重新纠缠到一起时，周震南这才敢仔细看他。他恰好染了栗色头发，嘴角翘起来依然是散漫的猫科动物，手臂上青色的血管蜿蜒，轻松禁锢周震南，看得他脸热。

凌晨夜色浓厚，周震南清晰听到浪潮席卷而来，再次淹没他。张颜齐对他的出现毫不意外，甚至咬着他的耳朵尖亲密地说，我知道你会来找我。

因为世界上最配的还是我们。

他们之间到底是不是爱情，周震南也讲不清楚，他们更多时候在厮杀、破坏、针锋相对，在互相虐待，在打赌和较劲，不认输不低头，要亲手杀死对方才满意。

旁人都得到他们的温柔善意，唯独彼此之间才有资格享用对方的刀锋。人人夸赞他们是美好人物，偏偏他们撞到一起就是扑火飞蛾，抱着一同赴死的浪漫与入骨恨意，做一对烂命鸳鸯。

他们是同类。


End file.
